One of these things is not like the other
by The-Sakura-Tree-Blooms
Summary: Kurai Hitomi had been in the school of hard knocks since she was first born. She learned to survive in the world, dependent of no one but herself by being cold, unyielding and deadly. Can she handle being sent to Konoha because the Mizukage wanted her to have a normal childhood?
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own Naruto. (Though I wish I could)***

**Chapter 1: A normal childhood**

"I already hate this place"

And I had a reason to too. Konoha was way too frilly. I was used to the streets being abandoned, no general hustle and bustle, and just an overall gloomier atmosphere.

I grew up in Kirigakure, when the Yondaime Mizukage was still leading. I spent my youth hiding indoors, trying to escape the bloodline purges that gave the Bloody Mist it's name.

Unfortunately, I failed. I was only 5 at the time and I couldn't do much, so when I finally got caught I was proud of myself for surviving that long. I was ready to die without fear. However, that was not to be the case. It seemed that the Godaime Mizukage had succeeded the Yondaime and wanted everything that made Kirigakure the Bloody Mist to stop. This included the bloodline purges.

The Mizukage was horrified when I told her my story. She wanted to send me somewhere where I was to be pampered and "have a proper childhood." I had a proper childhood for all I care, but it seems the Mizukage disagreed.

"My childhood was fine! I learned to survive by myself and be independent." I said. "I don't need to have another one."

The Mizukage did not agree.

"What are you saying! You were forced to grow up way too fast. In fact, you already act like an adult. That's it. I'm sending you to Konoha."

And so here I am.


	2. Chapter 2

***I do not own Naruto. (Though I wish I could)***

**Chapter 2:Welcome to Konoha**

"This is a bad idea. A VERY bad idea. Why do I even have to do this again Mizukage-sama?" I scowled.

"As a result of my predecessors rule, you still need a normal childhood. Here is where you can be free to release your inner child!" the Mizukage smiled at me happily.

"I don't have an inner child" I muttered darkly.

"That's why I sent you to Konoha! So you can find your inner child!" She replied excitedly.

"But I thought you said— You know what never mind. I give up. You are too happy for me." I rolled my eyes and walked through the gate.

"Don't forget to go to the Hokage Tower to find where you are staying!" was the reply.

* * *

_One hour earlier, at the Hokage Tower. . ._

"Hokage-sama, why does the girl have to come to my clan." The Hyuuga head complained.

"Hiashi-kun, you **will **be housing her. And I expect her to be treated well. Your clan has the most rooms available and if worst comes to worse, I can count on you to take care of any problems that may come about as a result of her stay. The Sandaime responded.

"Yes Hokage-sama." came the reluctant reply.

"Good Hiashi-kun, now I would recommend that you get the girl's room ready, she should be coming soon." The Hokage smiled, his voice saccharine.

He received an angry puff of smoke as an answer

* * *

_"Wow this place is really lively. I can't believe I'm actually in a village again. I thought I'd never go back to civilization." _I thought as I walked around Konoha.

_"Wait where was I supposed to go again? I think it was the Hokage Tower. Hmmm, someone to ask, someone to ask. . ." _I looked around to try to look for a person to ask direction when I spotted a blond haired blue eyed kid that looked around the same age as me.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could point me to the direction of the Hokage Tower?" I lightly placed my hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

The boy lashed out at me, yelling, "I've never done anything to you before, so why can't you just go away and leave me alone!"

I was quite surprised with his reaction, but I didn't show it on my face.

"I was just asking you if you knew where the Hokage Tower was, I don't even know you are or have anything against you, so why did you think I was going to do something to you?" I inquired.

"Well, everybody except old man Hokage and the people at Ichiraku Ramen either runs away from me or hits me or stuff. The shopkeepers chase me out of their stores and won't let me buy anything." was the tentative response.

As much as I tried to be the emotionless girl who didn't care for anybody or anything, my heart went out to the boy. He reminded me of myself in the earliest days of the bloodline purges in Kiri, when I was still the innocent girl who was just beginning to learn to take care of herself. It pulled on my heartstrings, and I felt compelled to help him.

"If you want, you can come with me around the village. I just moved here, so it would be nice if you could help show me around." I said with a small smile.

"Really? You're not going to run away from me?" The way he said it was almost painful, and I wanted to hug him like a teddy bear, but I refrained. I still had a reputation to keep.

"Of course not, why would I do that? Here, if you're going to come walk with me, I suggest you do that now, as I still have to get to the Hokage Tower." I turned around and started to walk away.

A few seconds later, the boy caught up to me.

"So, what's your name? My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Dattebayo!" He enthusiastically yelled.

"Well then Naruto, my name is Hitomi. Kurai Hitomi. Now then, could you please show me to the Hokage Tower? I have to find out where I am staying." I said.

"Oh, ok. Hitomi-chan, why didn't you ask that at the start?"

I internally face-palmed.


	3. Chapter 3

***I do not own Naruto***

**Chapter 3: The Hokage's office**

"Naruto. I thank you for showing me to the Hokage Tower. Goodbye for now, perhaps I will see you later once I have settled into my new living area." I gave him a small wave and smile as I turned to knock on the huge wooden door in front of me.

"Ok Hitomi-chan, I'll look forward to it! Bye-bye!" Naruto yelled spiritedly with a shit-eating grin on his face as he waved at me enthusiastically.

Surprisingly, as the office door swung silently open in front of me, I felt the small twinges of nervousness, something I had not felt in a long time. I had been so emotionless all this time and now it was all going to waste because I was in Konoha?

"Damn, just another reason to hate this place." I muttered under my breath.

"Ah, so you are finally here. Hitomi-chan was it? Feel free to come in and sit down, by the way." came the voice of the Sandaime. It was deceptively light and welcoming but the Third wasn't called the God of Shinobi for nothing, I knew if I showed even a hint of ill intentions toward his village, he would not hesitate to strike me down then and there.

I stepped inside the office and sat down.

_I wonder where Hokage-sama has chosen to house me. It will probably with one of the main clans since he wants to keep an eye on me. That includes the Uchiha, the Hyuuga and perhaps the other smaller clans like the Inuzuka or the Aburame. Plus Kiri and Konoha aren't really on the best of terms I believe, Ugh, I can just imagine Mizukage-sama asking him to all of a sudden house a little girl, Hokage-sama probably thinks Mizukage-sama is crazy now. . ._

"Anyways, as I was saying Hitomi-chan, you will be staying in the branch section of the Hyuuga compound. " The Hokage's voice snapped me out of my daze.

"I hope you will have a wonderful stay here."

Wait, was this it? Where was the interrogation, the making sure I had nothing but good intentions toward Konoha? Was the supposed God of Shinobi just going to leave me here in the heart of the village without making sure I was a spy or enemy nin? Was Konoha going soft?

"But I must ask, why did the Mizukage choose to send you here? Why not another hidden village?" The Hokage inquired with a small smile on his face.

Ah, here it was. At least I could be sure that the village I was going to be spending a good part of my life in wasn't letting random people in without interrogating them a little bit.

"Hokage-sama, Mizukage-sama sent me out of Kiri because she thought that I needed a proper childhood instead of having to grow up too fast. She saw that I had been exposed to the horrors of the world too quickly and decided that she would send me to someplace I would be able to act like the child I was. I guess she just thought Konoha was the best choice because it is peaceful and so unlike Kiri, the Bloody Mist. Though I'm not here on any mission if that's what your asking."

At my last statement, the Hokage laughed and lifted his arms in surrender.

"I'm surprised Hitomi-chan, you saw through my words, but how can I make sure you are not lying?"

This guy was going to test my honesty? Fine. I'll show him honesty.

"For as long as I am a ninja of Konohagakure, I will fight to protect the village, it's people and my comrades. I will gladly give my life for all of these things without a single regret. This I do swear."

As I swore my honesty, the Hokage looked at a me with a rather pitying look. Privately he rather agreed with the Mei, this girl did act like an adult, and one could tell in her demeanour that the girl had already had to face many of the cruel things that the world had to offer. He vowed that he, the Sandaime Hokage of Konhagakure no sato would do all that he could to try and make sure that Kurai Hitomi would get the war and blood free, peaceful time in her life that she deserved.

"Alright alright, I believe you now. You are free to go to the compound and get settled in." With a small smile and a wave, the Hokage dismissed me, though I could tell by his eyes that my words had unnerved him.

"Oh and one more thing Hokage-sama? You do know about my kekkei genkai right?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes Hitomi-chan. The Mizugake told me about that." answered the Sandaime.

"Ah. Well then, I shall take my leave. Thank you for accepting me Hokage-sama." I answered stiffly, but managed to remember to bow and leave the office without breaking out into a smile. After all, it would not do for someone like me to be acting like a simple child and start smiling randomly.

Now that Hokage-sama knows about my bloodline limit, and he is still willing to accept me into this village, I felt like a burden has been taken off of my shoulders. All I have to do now is try not to displease all the Hyuugas whose compound I'm staying in.

_I just hope they don't have too big of a stick shoved in their asses. . ._


	4. Chapter 4

***I do not own Naruto***

**Chapter 4: A warm welcome**

**AN: I'm only just starting to dip my toes into the waters of writing fanfiction, so reviews would be much appreciated. **

_Kurai Hitomi_ thoughts

"Kurai Hitomi" someone speaking

Kurai Hitomi basically everything else

When I got to the Hyuuga compound I was greeted by what I assumed to be the clan leader, Hyuuga Hiashi. Standing next to him were a boy and girl that seemed to be about the same age as me. The girl was hiding behind Hiashi's leg, and the boy was staring off to the side, glaring at nothing. I dismissed them easily, but made a note to myself to go talk to them later, if I could.

I bowed deeply and introduced myself.

"My name is Kurai Hitomi. Nice to meet you all. Please take care of me while I reside in your compound Hyuuga-sama."

"Well, at least you have manners. Stand up girl. You will be staying in this compound until you have found another residence. Neji here will show you to where you will be staying. Don't make trouble." With that, he gestured to the boy beside him and swept off, the girl following timidly behind him.

The boy glared at their retreating backs before turning to me.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji, you'll be staying in the room next to mine, in the branch section. Follow me."

As he led me down the hallways of the compound, I decided to ask him some things that I had been wondering about ever since Hiashi's "speech".

"Ah, Hyuuga-san, why did Hyuuga-sama call the part where I am staying the branch section? Isn't it all one compound? Or are you one of those clans that distinguish between the main line and the branch lines to help the clan function better?"

"To answer your question, There are the main line and the branch lines, but they sure don't help the clan function better! All they do is let stupid people like my uncle become the head, and kill innocent people like . . ."

He started grumbling under his breath and I could no longer hear what he was saying, but I knew that this boy had a lot of hatred towards the main line.

"Well here is your room. Please do not look for me if you need anything and I will hopefully never see you again."

With that, he stalked off down the hallway and disappeared into what I assumed to be his own room.

* * *

When I awoke at 5:00 the next morning, I was disoriented and couldn't remember what I was doing here in the Hyuuga compound. After berating myself for this slip up, because a good ninja should always be fully alert, I showered quickly and dressed myself in suitable training clothes; a shirt with short mesh sleeves and knee length leggings with a mid thigh length skirt overtop. They were all black, as I had initially got the clothes so I would be camouflaged. I slowly made my way to Training Ground 9. I didn't want to impose on the Hyuugas by training in their private grounds, and I didn't know where it was located anyways. It was there I met the strangest man I ever meet, and with my experiences, that is saying something.

"Hello, youthful child! What are you doing here at this time of day! I am not saying that it is unyouthful to be up before the sun rises, but you are just a child! You should be getting your youthful sleep! After all, you need sleep to have the POWER OF YOUTH!"

To me, Maito Gai was just an bushy browed, eccentric man wearing a green jumpsuit with a shiny bowl cut.

"I am always awake before the sun rises. I am looking to train here. Do you mind?"

"Wow! Such YOUTH! I must ask to train with you. I want to see how a youthful child like yourself trains!"

_Uh no?_

I obviously did not want to train with the creepy green guy. In fact, I wanted to get as far as I possibly could from him. Him and his bushy brows. However, that would be showing a ridiculous amount of emotion and I couldn't do that now could I? And, I was also supposed to be a **nice person**, and a **nice person** doesn't tell a creepy guy that shows up to get the h*ll away from them do they? No, **nice people** graciously invite the aforementioned creepy guy to train with them. Yes, that is what nice people do.

"Sure if you want."

"Good! Let us train, so the power of youth inside us burns brightly! We will do 100 laps around Konoha for a light warm up!"

_Uh, didn't you say you wanted to see how _**_I_**_ train? I don't feel like doing a ridiculous training regi—_

"YOUTH, YOUTH, YOUTH!"

.

.

.

.

.

_You know what, never mind. _

**_A/N: I just love writing Gai! He's just so . . . YOUTHFUL!_**


	5. Chapter 5

***All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto except Hitomi, but the plot is mine***

**Chapter 5: First Day**

**A/N: I'm not sure if I've mentioned this before, but here are the character's ages:**

**Rookie 9: 6**

**Team Guy: 7**

**Hitomi: 6**

After the ridiculous training Bushy Brows gave me, I took a short shower before finally trudged to the academy after taking a shower. I was on time, even though the training took hours, as I was up extremely early.

"Ah, you must be the new student."

The voice of what I assumed to be my teacher came drifting out from the doorway.

"Hi, my name is Umino Iruka, but you can call me Iruka-sensei."

My new teacher was a young man, maybe 20-ish years old. He had a warm smile on his face, which shocked me, teachers would never look like this in Kiri. They were all super strict, quick to anger, and would not hesitate to kill a student that bothered them. Oh well, it just proves my point that Konoha is a bunch of softies.

" Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Kurai Hitomi desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu. **(1)**

"So Hitomi-chan, you will be in my class. Isn't that wonderful?" Iruka-sensei said this with a huge smile on his face.

To be honest, I couldn't care less. Plus, that smile looked fake.

I then made my way into the class, scanning the room for a place where I could sit. At least I made it look like that, but I was actually scanning the people around me. Thanks to Bushy Brows making me do this insane training session, I was the last one to enter the classroom. I finally took a seat next a boy with black hair and onyx eyes, who I assumed to be an Uchiha. In my opinion, his hair also looked like a duck's ass, but I was nice enough not to point that out to him.

"H-hi, I'm U-uchiha Sasuke. N-nice to meet you." Sasuke introduced himself, his cheeks reddening as he looked in my direction. I might have come from Kiri, but I wasn't stupid. I knew when some guy had a crush on me. I didn't really mind as long he didn't distract me or anything. I wanted to improve as fast as I possible could to complete my ultimate goal. I couldn't be side tracked by anything, especially something stupid like boys. Especially an Uchiha, those guys were big on politics, and would probably just use me for my kekkei genkai. Honestly, I wanted to stay as far away from them as I could.

"Uh, hey Uchiha-san, I'm Kurai Hitomi, as you probably already know. So what are we learning right now?" I asked my desk-mate, as I had no idea of the schedule my class had.

"O-oh, just call me Sasuke, and I think we're starting t-taijustuand shurikenjustu practice right now. We're working on basic kicks and punches, and throwing kunai."

Seriously? Basic kicks and punches? Throwing kunai? I was learning that stuff when I was two and three years old. Maybe I should talk to the Hokage about getting myself transferred to a different class. I won't be able to improve if I have to be in a class with kids that are just learning the basics of being a shinobi.

"Ok class, line up single file, and follow me out into the practice area." That was Iruka-sensei calling, and it seems Sasuke was right, as I could see that there were targets and practice dummies already set up outside. Since now was a good of a time as any, I decided to start asking Iruka-sensei if I could be transferred to another class.

"Iruka-sensei?" I went up to him and tugged on his chuunin jacket to get his attention.

"Yes Hitomi-chan? Is there a problem?" He looked down at me with a big smile on his face. Damn my shortness! If I wasn't so short then I wouldn't have to tug on his jacket like a cute little girl!

"Iruka-sensei, I already know how to do this. I learned this years ago." I tried to plead my case, but I guess Iruka-sensei wouldn't have any of that without me proving myself.

"Well then Hitomi-chan, you wouldn't mind showing the class your skills would you?"He said this slyly, as if he thought I was lying, even though I had no reason to lie and pretend that I was better then I really was.

As the whole class turned to look at me, I took my place in front of everybody, and picked up five kunai from the holster at my side. I unfurled them all in one hand, sort of like a fan and looked at the five targets standing in a line in front of me. Then, with a movement so fast that it was barely distinguishable, I swept my hand through the air, in an almost careless wave, and threw the kunai towards the targets.

_thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk_

I knew, even before I looked up, that all of my kunai had hit dead centre. When I finally lifted my head, Iruka-sensei's mouth was slightly open, and all of the other children were looking at me with wide eyes.

"W-well what about your taijutsu H-hitomi-chan?" Iruka-sensei finally managed to get this out and I almost laughed.

"If you want to test me on my taijutsu, then I shall have to ask you to spar with me then. It will be easier to get a grasp on my taijutsu if you experience it first hand, ne?" I asked this with a sweet smile on my face, as I was anticipating the next remark.

"But, H-hitomi-chan, I don't want to hurt y—"

"Don't worry about hurting me, and don't go easy on me either."

"B-but Hitomi-cha—"

"Just bring it on!"

**(1) Hello, my name is Kurai Hitomi. Please take care of me**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

***I do not own Naruto, but plot and all OCs are mine***

**Please Read and Review!**

**Chapter 6: Sparring**

"Just bring it on!"

I guess Iruka-sensei could see that I was serious, and I wouldn't back down, as he got into a tentative defensive stance in front of me. Since it looked like Iruka-sensei wasn't going to attack me first, I leapt at him.

**Iruka's POV**

As a chuunin, I thought that my taijutsu skills were enough to beat any rookie. I mean, I have never lost against any of the academy students before, and I hope to never have to go through that experience, as I would be shamed in front of all of my other students. Even though I wanted to test Hitomi's skills, I didn't really have to. I could easily see that she was way too advanced to be in the first year of the academy. Most of the other students were just working on how to punch and kick hard enough to actually hurt, but when Hitomi kicked me, I actually stumbled back a few steps and it knocked the breath out of me. Since I sure wasn't going to be publicly humiliated in front of my class, I leapt out of the fray, took a deep breath, and went back in with the intent to win.

**Hitomi's POV**

Finally, Iruka-sensei was taking me seriously. I could see it in his eyes. I wasn't some egotistical, bigheaded, overconfident brat, I knew couldn't beat a chuunin. I mean, I was only six years old, and I didn't have a proper teacher in Kiri. However, I did know that I was way better than all of the other kids in this class and if I wanted to improve, and be the best of the best as fast as I could, I would have to get out of this class and into somewhere that would actually challenge me. As I took a punch to the shoulder, I knew I needed to focus on the spar taking place. I couldn't afford to be clumsy if I wanted to walk away from this with some dignity intact.

**Sasuke's POV**

_Wow, Hitomi-chan looks really scary._

That was the first thought that went through my head as I watched Hitomi-chan and Iruka-sensei sparring. They moved so fast that all I could see of them were blurs, and to be honest, I wasn't really sure who was winning. I know it should have been obvious that Iruka-sensei was winning, because he's our sensei and he's supposed to be better than us, but the way Hitomi-chan acted reminded me of Aniki, and Aniki was better than all of his teachers in the academy when he was this age too, so I wasn't too sure. However, as the spar went on, it became increasingly obvious that Hitomi-chan was getting tired. Her strikes were slower, and she seemed to be panting. Finally, Iruka-sensei ended the spar by grabbing Hitomi-chan's leg and throwing her onto the the ground.

"Serves her right, challenging the teacher when it was obvious she was going to lose." That was Yamanaka Ino already gossiping with a smirk on her face. I was close enough to hear her and Haruno Sakura's conversation, and I was planning to stop it, but it turns out someone else beat me to it.

"Don't say that, and it looked like she came really close to winning too. Hitomi-chan tried her best, and you shouldn't say bad things about her!" That was the dobe, surprisingly enough. I didn't know that Hitomi-chan knew the idiot well enough for him to defend her.

"Oh shut up Narut—"

"The dobe is right. You shouldn't talk bad about her. Also, even though she lost the spar, she obviously has more skills than you!" I just couldn't let this conversation go on, and I knew the girls wouldn't listen to Naruto. "Hitomi-chan is my friend, so don't talk about her behind her back like that."

"But Sasuke-kun—"

"Just stop it." With that, I turned away from the whining girls and walked off. I had intended to see if Hitomi-chan was alright, but it seemed like it was unnecessary as she was already walking towards me and Naruto.

**Hitomi's POV**

I knew I was going to lose the spar even before I started it, but I'm glad I at least went through with the spar anyways. Iruka-sensei decided that yes, I was too advanced for this level, and was going to talk to the Hokage about where to put me.

Since Sasuke and Naruto were about the only people I knew in the academy, I went over to where they were sitting and eating their bento.

"Hey Hitomi-chan!" Naruto enthusiastically waved me over to sit with them. "And just Naruto is fine."

"Same, just Sasuke will do."

"Okay." I agreed to their requests and sat down. Before any other conversation could start up, I quickly said what I needed to say. "I won't be staying in this level in the academy anymore. Iruka-sensei said I was too advanced."

"But whyyyy Hitomi-chan?" Naruto complained with tear trails already making their way down his face. "Why do you have to leave?"

"Naruto, I just told you why, I'm too advanced for this level."

"I know that Hitomi-chan, but we'll miss you, won't we teme?" Naruto sobbed into my shoulder while hugging me around the neck.

I looked at Sasuke, who just looked away with a little bit of an embarrassed blush on his face.

"I don't understand why you guys are so attached to me. I've known you guys for like two days. There is no way you should care for me this much already." Because it was crazy. People shouldn't get attached that quickly, I mean for all they know, I could be some weird girl that had infiltrated Konoha to kill everybody she could. In Kiri, it was dangerous to trust so easily.

"Hitomi-chan, we're your friends, of course we'd be attached to you." Naruto's voice was muffled, as he was **still **sobbing into my shoulder.

"Okay, so your my friends, but what if I never see you again? Will we—?"

"Hitomi-chan! What do you mean, you'll never see us again!"

"Naruto! It was hypothetical!" God, that boy was such an idiot.

". . . What does hypothetical mean?" Just proves my previous statement.

"You know what never mind. And if you really want to still be friends, just find me sometime, ne?"

As Sasuke and Naruto both turned to me with eager smiles on their faces, I felt the corners of my lips beginning to want to turn up. However, I quickly forced them down.

_God, Konoha's already making me soft. _

**Read and Review please!**


End file.
